A New Life
by Black Laramie
Summary: The scouts are destroyed, except Ami (and Pluto, but that's because she doesn't fight), and she is reborn in another dimension...but Pluto won't leave her alone...
1. Pain never really stops...does it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, get over it, I know, it's hard to believe, but I really don't.  
  
Dedication: This story I wrote for my friend, Aimes. She told me to write it for the Elite, who I guess are a group of her friends. Bunny, Eat~a~lot, Hotaru, and of course, Ami herself (Aimes). So, gurls tis is 4 y'all!  
  
(a/n: this story is based around Usagi, Makoto, Hotaru, and Ami)  
  
Chapter One/ Prologue: Pain really never stops.does it?  
  
  
  
Sailor Mercury watched in horror as Sailor Mars fell to Savhij's attack. Her silky ebony hair fell about her back and shoulders, and shined dully with blood. Her right arm was placed at an odd angle, broken.  
  
Savhij came from out of no where, he sent no minions, he wasn't playing around, he was on Earth to destroy the sailor senshi and he would do so without doubt. He came on with everything that he had, and it was too much for the sailor senshi. Even Sailor Moon didn't stand a chance at fighting him. They were all falling to him slowly. The outers were the first to fall. They were more powerful than the inner senshi, so they decided they would find out exactly how strong the new enemies were, but they hadn't expected to discover this while losing their lives.  
  
Now Sailor Mars had fallen to them, dead. The senshi nearby shed silent tears at their companions death, but could do little else, as they were fighting for their lives, even as they spoke. Tuxedo Mask (a/n: I'm calling him Tuxedo Mask, not kamen, cuz I like Tuxedo Mask more.though truly I hate them both) was near Sailor Moon, willing to protect her until her last breath, if the need be.  
  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were double teaming Savhij, trying to eliminate him by combining their attacks, though it wasn't successful as of yet. All their attacks had done so far was drain the senshi's energy. Sailor Mercury was scanning him with her Computer trying to discover some weakness that she had been missing, because there was no other reasoning to beat him. There was always a way, she just had to find it. She was the furthest form the action, because what she was doing couldn't physically hurt the enemy yet, thought that was what she was trying to plan an attack for.  
  
Sailor Venus got caught in a backlash of the attack, and she fell at Jupiter's feet. "VENUS!" Sailor Jupiter cried aloud, and released her Thunder Dragon on Savhij, hoping to inflict some damage, in avengement of Venus's downfall. "You didn't kill her, you didn't!" Sailor Jupiter screamed mercilessly and released everything she had at Savhij.  
  
Savhij didn't seem to notice the attack. He looked down at the scouts at his colossal height of at least fifty or sixty feet. He had white skin, black hair, lips, eyes, and a black wardrobe. He cackled evilly and threw dark energy at Sailor Jupiter in a constant flow until she too fell.  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask were the only ones still standing. Sailor Moon looked to Tuxedo Mask, and a flood of understanding over took his features. He shook his head in argument, but Sailor Moon just looked at Savhij with tears in her eyes. "Mercury." Sailor Moon called. "Do me a favor.don't come any closer.I must do this."  
  
The Sailor Mercury realized exactly what Sailor Moon was planning. "NOOOO, you'll die! You can't use the Crystal, PLEASE!" Mercury cried.  
  
"I can and I must, you know it, Ami. If it's to save the planet, and everyone, and everything, I must." Sailor Moon said, and she concentrated on forming the crystal in her hands. She transformed into the Moon Princess, Serenity.  
  
"Princess." Mercury said, no matter how many times she saw the transformation, she would always be awed by the sight of the one she gave her life to, her first true friend. The emmence energy coming from Serenity transformed Sailor Mercury into her own princess form. A blue dress (a/n: would she even wear another color??) that looked like water magically held in place covered her from shoulder to floor. A tiara of ice rested on her deep blue hair, and power flowed through her veins.  
  
"I have to help you, Serenity!" The Mercurian Princess called.  
  
"No, Ami, you couldn't help. Please, I won't see you die, too." Serenity responded. Even against her will, Ami couldn't get closer to the battle. Serenity raised some sort of barrier preventing her from getting any closer.  
  
"Princess," Ami said in but a whisper. "Princess, whatever will I do without you? You're my only friend, now, I can't live without you guys." Ami watched helplessly from the sidelines, as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion together gave all they had to save the world, but die in the process.  
  
Ami watched in all amazement, as Savhij fell to the two. "How could a mere child hold so much energy?" he asked Ami as he disappeared. Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Serenity, and Endymion all lay scattered on the grass of an empty field. Ami was the only one alive.  
  
She fell weakly to her knees, and into her every-day form. She cried, she cried to the depths of her soul. She knelt there with tears running in rivers down her face. The sailor senshi, Princess Serenity, and Endymion's bodies all transformed into magic and disappeared. Yet, Ami still did not move, she continued to cry out her soul. "Why me?" she asked the nothingness around her, "why did I have to live?" She asked in utter despair. She pulled two fistfuls of grass, and watered the ground with another rain of tears.  
  
  
  
(a/n: I know that it was really short, but I'm only asking for 3 good reviews, and I'll put more out, I've got a ton written, but I just didn't want to put more out yet.I wanted 2 know if it was good so far. Another note.my other story could use some reviews * hint hint *) 


	2. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Dedication: I'm glad u liked it Aimes, I hope ur friends do 2.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Rebirth  
  
  
  
"Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, Princess of Mercury, Protector of Serenity." Ami thought to herself in despair. She was curled up in a ball, surrounded only by darkness. "you are supposed to be all of these things, yet you are only an idiot weakling. You don't deserve to be named in the same breath as the sailor senshi. You are so worthless." She scolded herself.  
  
" Princess." A voice filled the air around her. Ami quickly recognized it as Pluto's. "Princess, you must move on with your life, the other's are gone, when you die, you'll all be reborn together."  
  
"Sailor Pluto, I have no life. The sailor senshi were my life. They're gone now, and I must stop living this lie. Here." Ami pulled her transforming wand from her space pocket and held it out for Pluto to take it from her.  
  
Pluto shook her head from within the shadows. "Never. Never am I to take a scout's wand. But, since you are one of my dearest friends, and your life will be so filled with pain if I don't, I will help you. I will erase your memories, and I will send you to a new place to live.  
  
"Are you sure that you won't get in trouble for doing this?" Ami asked, tears running down her cheeks, still only worried for others instead of herself.  
  
"I will send you to a place without the pain, and worry not, my friend, I am allowed to do this." Pluto reassured her friend. "You shall be reborn, into a new family. You will be sought after when you are needed."  
  
"Pluto, must I be reborn?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yes, but when the time comes, I will give you back the power to transform into Sailor Mercury, and the Princess of Mercury." Pluto answered the girl.  
  
"I'll miss you, Setsuna." Ami hugged Sailor Pluto in what she believed to be an eternal good-bye. Pluto knew better. It wouldn't be far too long before she would be needed again.  
  
"Don't worry, Ami, I won't leave you all alone. . . ."  
  
  
  
(a/n: yes, this will defiantly be my shortest chapter, and the cross over will start in the next chapter. I didn't plan on having it this short, but it kind of just happened . . .oops. . . ~.^ I promise as soon as I have 3 more reviews the next chapter will be up, especially because I'm starting 2 type it now. . .lol c-y'all) 


	3. Bulma's Lullaby

Chapter 3: Uh . . .more stuff happens! ^-^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I WILL OWN THEM I WILL I WILL I WILL . . . just not yet. . . ^.~ And, I own my plot, even if some peeps don't like it.  
  
Dedication: Thanks for all the support, Aimes, it means a lot to me. And to everyone who reviewed! Tank-oo! BTW (by the way) Ami is my favorite Senshi, how'd u guess? Also, sorry if I'm * inconsistent * with detail, I'm kinda new at this whole fanfic writing thing, and I'm not quite a professional author . . . though, some of my reviewers obviously are. That's not fair; I wanna be a pro, examining an amateur's work. -_-;;  
  
"VEGETA! I'm going to KILL you!" a blue haired woman screeched.  
  
"I doubt you could ever catch me." Vegeta responded stubbornly, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and a sarcastic smirk on his face.  
  
"Probably not, since I'm seven months pregnant with YOUR child." She yelled back, a hand resting lightly on her large stomach. "Forget dinner for you, ya' jerk!"  
  
"Mom?" A boy asked the heavily breathing woman.  
  
"Yes Trunks?" She asked her voice suddenly filled with exhaustion.  
  
"Goten's mom is here, and she wants to see you." Trunks replied, worried for his mother. She seemed tired a lot lately.  
  
"Go ahead and help her up to my room. I'm going to lay down." She said and hugged her son gently. "'Kay!" he smiled and flew (I mean that literally) down the stairs to retrieve ChiChi.  
  
ChiChi arrived in Bulma's room a few minutes later. Bulma lay in her bed, under a blanket, and an excited look on her face. ChiChi hugged her best-friend, and sat down on a nearbly chair and laughed. "Imagine us going though this again, together at that!" ChiChi laughed, for she was too pregnant, but with her third child and Bulma with her second.  
  
* Two months later. . . Time sure does fly. *  
  
Both ChiChi and Bulma were in labor. Both women were in a considerable amount of pain, and both were ready to kill their husbands, or in Bulma's case, not-so-much husband. Vegeta didn't want to be anywhere near the hospital, and if it weren't for Bulma's iron grip, it's doubtful that he would be within a few hundred miles. Goku, on the other hand, was running around in pointless panic, as ChiChi bore his third child.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, come see your daughter." Bulma commanded. A reluctant Vegeta walked lightly over to see the light pink bundle, where his second child, but first daughter lay. "Her name is Ami." Bulma smiled gently, and forced the sapphire-eyed child into his arms. Though he would never admit it, Vegeta fell instantly in love with the child. She waved little chubby arms in the air at his face, and she giggled happily. Begeta forced himself to roll his eyes and shove the child back at Bulma. As soon as Ami left his hands, she began to wail.  
  
"Aww, how sweet, Vegeta, she loves you. Then again, she doesn't know you yet." Bulma laughed.  
  
"Quiet, woman." Vegeta snapped. Bulma ceased laughing, and rocked her daughter back and forth gently, cooing a lullaby that she made up the words to as she went.  
  
"My little darling child  
  
Yet, a princess at the heart  
  
Meant for greatness, justice, peace  
  
An unknown power, deep inside, waiting for its start  
  
My little darling daughter  
  
War running through your veins  
  
An understanding through and through  
  
Your hands blood will never stain  
  
My little darling infant  
  
Power, won't be your key,  
  
But wisdom is your weapon  
  
Keeping you alive, your greatness yet to be."  
  
Vegeta looked in surprise at his mate: he didn't know that she could sing so well, or that she knew such a song.  
  
  
  
Goku was again having almost the exact opposite dilemma that Vegeta was in. "Goku, give me Hotaru back." (a/n: yes, I made Hotaru Goku's daughter, not Usage, but I was kind of getting sick of Usagi getting all the attention. Lol, let me know if you don't like it!)  
  
"Aww, but she's so cute. Do I have to?" Goku asked, looking at his violet-eyed, ebony-haired child.  
  
"Do you think that we should let her keep her tail?" ChiChi asked, staring at her daughter's black tail, which was wrapped around the blanket she was placed in.  
  
"Why not? There's not a moon, anymore, and I don't see why we should get rid of it. Who knows, maybe it'll come in dandy some day." Goku smiled at his now slumbering daughter.  
  
"For once, Goku, I completely agree." ChiChi smiled. "Why don't you get Gohan and Goten, I'm sure that they'd like to meet their younger sister.  
  
"Alrighty!" Goku smiled and went to retrieve his sons.  
  
"She's so little!" Goten exclaimed, looking at Hotaru, who was awake in his arms. She reached up and grabbed his nose, and smiled. "Make her let go, make her let go, make her let go!" Goten shrieked running around in circles. Gohan began to laugh until he was rolling on the floor. Goten was acting hysterically, because a child that he could kill without so much as breaking a sweat was holding his nose, Gohan couldn't help it. This child would make the Son household extremely . . .interesting.  
  
  
  
(a/n: what's happening to me.I keep writing short chapters. . . it's scaring me immensely! Anywhoo. . .I'll work on that. Lol. Again 3 good reviews and I'll fork out another chapter. . . *-*  
  
I need a job . . .I have too much free time. Okay, then . . .it's a crossover I hope y'all are happy. I've introduced your first two senshi! Rejoice and be glad, I'm not dead! (Though grounded is almost as bad . . .- _-;;) I didn't really put the extra frog on my biology's teacher's chair. She's just out for me. ^.^;; (Jewel did it, I just provided the frog from the jar ^-^.) Well, bye, and review!) 


	4. 1st day of school and stuff....

Disclaimer: I know it's hard to believe, but I still don't own it. Don't worry I'm in the will! ^.~  
  
Dedication: Aimes, I have 2 say that I still appreciate the support, and I appreciate all of the reviews from everyone, too! Tanks! And that chapter name changing was a good idea, Rami, thanks. ( Warning: I can't spell and sorry about Usage and Begeta . . .*blush*  
  
Chapter 4: 1st day of school and stuff. . .  
  
* Five years later (time keeps flying) at the CC *  
  
Ami was sitting up in her room; she just woke from a strange nightmare. She didn't understand what happened, but she knew it was bad . . .some strange people who she kept calling her mother and father were verbally fighting, and the two had turned against her, and yelled at each other about her. She was scared. Tears were falling silently down her face, and she clutched a stuffed animal in her hands, her blue tail thrashed about in front of her.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy, Trunks?" Ami asked the thick silence that surrounded her. Vegeta was walking by her room, and he heard his daughter, so he veered into her room. "What is it?" He asked, sounding cross.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy." Ami breathed quietly. "I didn't mean to get scared, it was just a nightmare. I won't do it again. I'll sleep right now." Ami pulled her blankets up to her chin, and rolled over, so her back would be to the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Ami." Vegeta whispered to his daughter as he left.  
  
"'Night, Daddy. I love you." Ami whispered softly, thinking her father wouldn't hear. He did.  
  
"And I you." He murmured and headed to his bedroom.  
  
  
  
Goku was currently asleep; as he lay sprawled around his bed, drool hanging from a corner of his mouth. ChiChi had woken from being pushed off her bed. Being the ever-worried mother that she was she decided to check on Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru had grown up most unlike her fathers and brother. She was a painfully shy, quiet girl, unless-of course-she was around Ami. The two were fast friends, and loved to be together.  
  
Hotaru was extremely pale, and had jet-black hair, and dark violet eyes. As she grew her tail lightened some in color, it was now about the color of her eyes.  
  
At the time of ChiChi's entrance, Hotaru was curled up at a corner of her bed. ChiChi smiled at her and better fitted the loose blanket better around her daughter Hotaru had a habit of falling strangely ill, so with that and being part sayjin, she didn't grow as well as well as expected. ChiChi smiled once again, and headed back up the hallway to her room.  
  
* Time shall fly again, because I have writer's block *  
  
* Two years later *  
  
  
  
"Hi, Gohan. Morning Goten. Hi Mommy, hi Daddy." Hotaru smiled as she sat at the breakfast table.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie!" ChiChi smiled, and put a plate in front of Hotaru. "Hurry up and eat, so you can be ready in time to leave. It's not your very first day of school every day, you know."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Hotaru saluted, smiling. And she began to eat quickly (a/n: she's a sayjin, would she even dreaming of eating in another fashion?) A few minutes after she finished eating she was ready to go.  
  
"Here, let me take a look at you." ChiChi said, smiling broadly at her daughter. She glanced at her up and down.  
  
Hotaru had gotten taller over the two years, but she was still as pale as death. She wore her thick jet-black hair around her shoulders. She wore her tail (which was still blackish-purple) around her waist, like a belt. She wore a completely black outfit. From her silk black shirt to her skirt, stockings and shoes, everything was raven-colored.  
  
"Goten, can we go see Ami, now?" Hotaru asked eagerly, pulling on her new backpack, the color; you ask, black, of course.  
  
"Sweetie, will you take her to Bulma's then you and Trunks take the girls to school?" ChiChi asked her middle child. "I trust you remember where the school is." She smiled thinking back to Goten's first day of school, what an adventure that had been.  
  
"Sure mom! Come on, 'Taru. Do ya' wanna ride my back, again?" Goten asked his little sister.  
  
"Yay!" Hotaru giggled. "I love getting to come when you fly!"  
  
"No prob!" Goten laughed, with a hand behind his head, reminding everyone how much Goten was like Goku, indeed. Goten grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran outside. Hotaru giggled again and waved at her parents and Gohan as she was pulled out of the door.  
  
"She's so adorable!" Goku laughed as his two youngest children left his home for Hotaru's very first day of school.  
  
"She sure is!" Gohan joined in the laughter.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why you bother sending her to school, she should stay here an learn to fight." Vegeta carried a one sided argument with Bulma, though in truth he just wanted to be near his daughter.  
  
"Ami needs to learn normal things, not just fighting, and you very well know it." Bulma answered mildly as she served Ami her breakfast, and washed Trunks and Vegeta's already used plates, as the two men had eaten earlier in the morning  
  
Ami picked at her breakfast, and ate carefully. She finally just put her chopsticks down and stood. She wiped off her midnight black skirt and light blur shirt, and quickly adjusted her silk tie. Bringing both hands over head, she smoothed her hair a final time, and walked outside towards her older brother. She walked up to him, as he was getting finished with his early morning training. "Trunks?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hold on a sec., squirt." Trunks paused, and closed his eyes. "Goten and Hotaru are on their way." Trunks rested a hand on top of Ami's hair. She let her blue tail wave around with no real objective.  
  
"That's good." Ami smiled. "Trunks?" she asked. "Hmm." Trunks answered, turning to Ami. "Did you know that you're the absolute best big brother ever?"  
  
"Thanks, Aimes, (-where did you think my friend got her nickname?????) you're the absolute best sister, too." Trunks answered. He easily picked his sister up and hugged her. She dramatically threw her arms open and around Trunks. Trunks just laughed in response.  
  
"That's so sweet, isn't it 'Taru?" Goten asked as he landed.  
  
"I don't know . . .it kind of looks like fun!" Hotaru answered and hugged Goten with all her strength. "Ack." Goten snickered and returned his little sister's hug.  
  
"'Taru!" Ami smiled and ran to her friend. They briefly hugged and began to chatter incoherently. The two walked away from their older brothers, giving Goten and Trunks a chance to talk.  
  
"I hope no one makes fun of them." Trunks said, voicing his concern. "They're little kids, but anybody that's a little different, they make fun of, and the girls are more than a little different, they have tails for Kami-sama's sake."  
  
"Yeah, remember they made fun of us, because we were different?" Goten asked, thinking of his first days of school.  
  
"Naw, they made fun of you because of your hair!" Trunks laughed, and dodged a punch from Goten. "But I do see your point. I don't really know what I'd do if they made fun of Ami, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, only I can make fun of 'Taru," Goten laughed, "and even I don't let myself make fun of her."  
  
"But what I'd really hate to see is what my dad would do." Trunks laughed nervously. "Sometimes he forgets that life isn't easy, and that you have to take the bad along with the good. Ami's going to get some bad some day, and someone else is really gonna get some worse!"  
  
"Enough with the talk, it's time to get the girls and go!" Goten said, and he and Trunks went to go find their younger sisters.  
  
(a/n: yes, another end to another chapter. I know they keep being short, believe me, if I could stop making them be short I would . . .it's even getting on my nerves. Well, thanks everyone for the reviews . . .remember 3 more, another chapter. And make them 3 good reviews, bad reviews I won't care for too much.)  
  
How'd you like the over protective brother bit? I think it suited them . . .but what would I know? Well, thanks for reviews, and all comments are welcome! I've had suggestions to change chapter titles, which I really really appreciate, thanks, y'all. Well, ttfn. I'll miss y'all! -_-;; (BTW: my teacher still blames me for the frog incident [for all who care] even though Jewel confessed. I'm sooooo mad, I got grounded. I need new parents. -_-;; Bye again.Review Review Review! 


End file.
